battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Telescope
A is a type of optical telescope that uses a lens as its objective to form an image. The refracting telescope design was originally used in spy glasses and astronomical telescopes but is also used for long focal length camera lenses.Refracting telescope - Wikipedia A is a modified refracting telescope used to magnify the images of distant objects by passing light through a series of lenses and usually prisms, the application of prisms resulting in a lightweight, compact telescope.Monocular - Wikipedia are two telescopes mounted side-by-side and aligned to point in the same direction, allowing the viewer to use both eyes when viewing distant objects. Most are sized to be held using both hands, although sizes vary widely from opera glasses to large pedestal-mounted models. Unlike a monocular, binoculars give users a three-dimensional image: for nearer objects the two views, presented to each of the viewer's eyes from slightly different viewpoints, produce a merged view with an impression of depth.Binoculars - Wikipedia Battlefield 1942 .]] In Battlefield 1942, Binoculars are issued to the Scout kit. They are used by the Scout to coordinate targets with allied artillery pieces so that they can fire on the target designated by the Scout. Binoculars also provide a helpful means of spotting targets at distance, such as enemy armor or soldiers. Battlefield Vietnam In Battlefield Vietnam, Binoculars are issues to every kit except the Engineer in the game. They are used to spot enemy soldiers and vehicles on the field by looking at the target and pressing the fire key to spot them and warn allied players of the threat, as well as tracking their location for a few seconds on the minimap and all allied players' HUDs if they are in their field of view. This change to binoculars from their previous use was primarily implemented due to the fact that spotting in Battlefield 1942 was much more complex with using the function keys. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, Preston Marlowe uses Binoculars in the singleplayer campaign during Cold War, Heavy Metal and High Value Target to call in air strikes on a Russian T-90, four 9M133 Kornet positions and a ZU-23-2, respectively. Preston and Sergeant Redford later seen using Preston's binoculars during a cutscene as Bravo Two looks over the Battle of Medellín in Zero Dark Thirty, just before the Scalar Weapon is tested. In-game, they can be accessed with the Q/Select/Back buttons for PC, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, respectively. Battlefield 4 Binoculars are a gadget featured in Battlefield 4. Singleplayer The Tactical Visor, also referred to as the Tactical Binos, is a gadget featured in the Singleplayer Campaign of Battlefield 4]. It is used by holding . It can be used to mark all enemies within its sight as well as explosive objects. Mission objectives and weapon crates will also be displayed. Multiplayer The PLD functions in a similar manner to binoculars. Their main purpose, however, is for laser designation. Battlefield 1 Two telescopes are featured as gadgets in Battlefield 1: Binoculars and Trench Periscope. Singleplayer A set of binoculars is available during the singleplayer campaign, serving much the same purpose as in Battlefield 4 campaign. Multiplayer |kit = , |slot = Gadget |feature = *Improved spotting of enemies *Allows observation while concealed or behind cover }} The Trench Periscope is a gadget issued to the Scout and Tank Hunter kits in Battlefield 1. Taking the form of a pair of periscope binoculars, the gadget's primary use is to spot enemies with a red outline, making them conspicuous targets. In addition, an indicator at the bottom-right corner of the scope allows the gadget to act as a rangefinder, showing the distance in meters to the subject in the central crosshair. Uniquely, the periscope allows for observation when in cover, or to see over obstacles at head-height. The gadget produces scope glint, and does not indicate if the user has inadvertently exposed themselves. The prevents use of the Trench Periscope while the player is wearing it. Gallery Trench Periscope idle BF1.jpg|Trench Periscope in the hands of a Scout. Trench Periscope ADS BF1.jpg|ADS with the Periscope. Battlefield V Two telescopes are featured as gadgets in Battlefield V: the Spotting Scope and Binoculars. Spotting Scope The Spotting Scope is a gadget featured in Battlefield V for the Recon kit. Due to changes in spotting from previous installments, the scope and certain Combat Roles are the only means to spot enemies. While looking through the scope, enemy players and vehicles are automatically spotted with icons for a short amount of time. Additionally, the scope will display the range of enemies from the player's position. The scope does not produce . The various smoke gadgets and vehicle specializations prevent any screened players from being spotted, and removes active spots on players that pass through. Gallery Battlefield V Recon Promotional 03.png BF5 Spotting Scope Beta 02.png|First person BF5 Spotting Scope Beta 03.png|Raising the spotting scope and covering the left eye BF5 Spotting Scope Beta 04.png|View through scope Binoculars Binoculars are available to squad leaders as part of the Squad Reinforcement system. They are used to mark a drop location (visible as a yellow dot and circle) for certain reinforcements including Supply Canister Drop, V-1 Rocket, JB-2 Rocket, Sector Artillery and Smoke Barrage. As such, reinforcements are limited to areas visible to the squad leader while they are active in field. The target area need not be outdoors—some reinforcements can pass through small gaps, and others can destroy overhead cover or small buildings. Binoculars also return in the singleplayer campaign while on foot, serving a similar role as in past campaigns. Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, Preston's binoculars use the same model of the LZ-537 Laser Designator that is unlockable for the Recon kit in multiplayer and is used to call in mortar strikes. *In Battlefield 4, the Tactical Visor shares the same model as the PLD in multiplayer. *A bug in Battlefield 4 for PC may cause the Tactical Visor to be unusable if the player uses the "Click to Zoom" Gameplay option. The option must be set to "Hold to Zoom". *In Battlefield 1, using the Trench Periscope at extreme close range with an enemy has a chance to inexplicably cause 45 damage to the enemy, similar to the Gas Mask. *In Battlefield V, the squad leader's binoculars may accidentally mark interposing cover, causing reinforcements to fall closer to (or directly on top of) the user. See also *Mortar Strike *Laser Designator References Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 1942 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 4 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 1 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield V